Orbital Station
Orbital Station is a special Team Deathmatch map where players can temporarily float in the air because of the zero-gravity applied in this place. Story The Black List mercenaries just hijacked a space station to operate it as their own satellite as a way to assist their terrorism actions around the Earth. The Global Risk elite force was sent into the outer space to take it back. Description The Orbital Station's interior design is very futuristic, provided with advanced hardware of course. Since the battlefield takes place in the outer space, players will float highly in the air temporarily after they jump due to the zero-gravity of the universe. However, players won't receive any falling damage for doing this movement although an extremely rare glitch that causes falling damage to occur might happen. Players spawn in two rooms which are separated to the north and south of the station depends on what factions (BL or GR) the players join into. The spawning method is rather unique compared to other standard maps since the characters will float first after spawning and then land on into their starting room. A huge wall stands in front of the re-spawning room which players can pass through by walking into the wall's left corridor, the central corridor, the staircase on the right, or just jump and float over it. The huge wall is designed like a wall of a fortress where players with sniper rifles or assault rifles may stand on top of it or on its staircase to guard the area in order to prevent the engaging enemies approaching into their territory. The Orbital Station has 2 huge horizontal tubes (probably designed after an oil pipeline). They are attached on both left and right sides of the space station highly above the ground which are only accessible by players if they walk onto the launching pads to highly launch them floating in the air (higher than a normal float-jump) thus allowing players to be lifted high enough to reach the tubes. Each tube has its own launching pad, in which a launching pad positioned closer to the BL re-spawn point means that the tube is featured to facilitate BL in flanking through the GR's defense, so does the GR, they also has their own tube and a launching pad next to their base to facilitate their attack on BL. The tubes act as an alternative way for players to flank into their enemy's positions quickly. At the end of each tube, players can fall and float down onto the enemy's "fortress" to take out any unaware defending enemies around it or simply just shoot them from the tube. It is recommended for snipers who are used to defend on the "fortress" to always monitor this kind of attacking. The Orbital Station has two stages in the middle. Players may use the ramp or just simply jump and float then land on top of these stages. The stages are often used by offending players to engage enemies around their "fortress" or around the stages. Both stages have a small corridor beneath them, featured with some side walls made of transparent glasses, allowing players to be exposed by the enemies if they pass through it. These small corridors connect the territory of both factions, although they are rarely used by players to infiltrate into the enemy's area since most players simply just jump and float over the stages or the corridors instead, rather than passing through it. There is a tower in the center of the Orbital Station which was built between the stages. It has two launching pads to help players from both factions to get on top of it. Once a player lands on it, the tower will set up its left and right fences to protect the "occupant(s)" from getting shot by the enemies firing from the stages. If there are no "occupant(s)" on the tower, it will set down its fences and the tower returns to its normal position. Orbital Station is one of the maps which allows players to be able to shoot on enemies accurately while crouching in the air, even sniper rifles are capable to do this technique. Availability * Orbital Station (Most Versions). * Galaxy (Indonesia). * N. Station (Philippines). Trivia *'Orbital Station', also known as Galaxy, was one of the maps which were extremely famous and frequently used in CF Indonesia until it was often visited by hackers and buggers (since the fact that this map is a very easy place to execute illegal programs). Now this map becomes the very least favorite map among Indonesian players. Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Team Deathmatch Category:Headshot Only Category:Shotgun Only